


The Other Regular

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 3 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://dickgloucester.livejournal.com/profile">dickgloucester</a>'s prompt of <i>Hagrid/Aberforth: beer, backgammon, blues</i>. Follows the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/573237">The Regular</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Other Regular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dickgloucester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dickgloucester).



> Written on 3 April 2012 in response to [dickgloucester](http://dickgloucester.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hagrid/Aberforth: beer, backgammon, blues_. Follows the [The Regular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/573237).

Minerva doesn't visit the Hog's Head on Fridays, so they're for Hagrid. He shows up around closing, too, usually about the time that Aberforth's chasing the last of his hard-drinking clientele out of the pub so that he can lead the worst of them to the pens; he takes it personally when his customers fail to pay their shot in a timely manner—and he likes it that Hagrid doesn't ever give him any grief over the "blues."

"Yeh want me to finish the paintin'?" Hagrid asks.

"Sure," Aberforth replies, passing him the paintbrush.

Seen one goat, seen 'em all—Aberforth paints the ones needing Transfiguration so as not to forget them by morning.

"I'll just set up the backgammon board and put out the beer," he tells Hagrid, with a leer. "You limber up those clever fingers o' yours."

Hagrid's chuckling tells Aberforth he's in for a good night after all.


End file.
